


Bohemian Dreams

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: No puedes odiar algo sin primero haberlo amado por sobre todas las cosas.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Bohemian Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> El carácter de Quentin en la mayor parte del fic está basada en su personaje Robert Graysmith de la película "Zodiaco", así como algunos diálogos.
> 
> Este fic no pretende cambiar los hechos de las películas, ni damnificar a algunos de los personajes. Se origina desde mi propia perspectiva subjetiva y con única intención de esclarecer algunos puntos que Marvel propuso.

* * *

< BOHEMIAN DREAMS>

Con el permiso de su inestabilidad emocional, ambos hombres siguieron la labor de vivir a medida que cumplían más años, y el zumo de naranja se transformaba en copas de champagne y el vino en largos tragos de café negruzco.

Tony haciendo caer más y más las comisuras de los labios, encorvándose conforme trasnochaba. Sintiéndose cansado, disconforme y embarazado de una roca.

Quentin, viviendo a lo que el dinero le acomodara, sin los lujos de beber o de fiestas estrafalarias, follando única y exclusivamente cuando se enamoraba. Desayunando manzanas y panecillos integrales, con cargas de café poco menos que sanas para soportar las noches trabajando.

Las mañanas le quemaban el rostro, el amanecer incineraba sus pupilas, sin estar moribundo a causa de nuevas complejidades, tan solo la plana monotonía de la vida desvencijada que lo obligaba a intentar mantenerse de pie, un día a la vez, lejos de fumar algo que la dejaría inconsciente, porque de alguna manera ese cuerpo ya había tenido suficiente.

Entonces ambos se despertaban en un extremo de la ciudad, sintiéndose más agobiados que la noche anterior y la anterior a esa. Tony un poco más culpable por sentirse solo, y Quentin un poco más desanimado por reparar en ello.

Stark se dedicaba a organizar reuniones y pretender que le importaba, bailar con Pepper a cambio de algo de cálido apego, y desmoronar una a una sus armaduras para repetir el mismo proceso.

Ella dormía de su lado, jamás fue adepta a volverse nudo mientras se recostaban, y el tampoco, pero agradecía cuando le tomaba la mano una vez que empezaba a revolverse furioso entre las cobijas. Creyó que la admiración pasaría, y que al igual que su repertorio de relaciones exprés terminaría como el inminente choque de un tren, rápido, iracundo y catastrófico, no obstante, cuando entendió que Pepper no estaba dispuesta a marcharse luego de hacer el amor, y que en las mañanas iba a seguir entre las sábanas para masajearle la espalda, todo se sintió precario pero pertinente, sobrecogedor y aun así analgésico.

Se divertía en el taller esperando a que ella regresara de dirigir la empresa, solo para tener donde meter la cabeza y no darle énfasis al frío latente de su enorme cueva, que, aunque tan ancha para albergar más de dos elefantes de buen peso, lo seguía comprimiendo hasta los huesos.

Lo último que necesitaba era estar solo, porque entonces la mierda que acumuló por años se hacía más evidente y retumbaba en su cabeza, lo volvía un adicto a punto de recaer, y se repetía que ello, era la única compañía de la que era merecedor.

Las memorias de los días desenfrenados, plagados de adrenalina, eufóricos, hacían eco entre las migajas de su taller, y su semblante traslucía esa misma amargura. Por eso había decidido volver al juego junto a Pepper y el imperio que su padre creó para él, porque si seguía capturado deambulando como un hombre en duelo, o un vagabundo pidiendo limosna, cuando no estaba abstraído en algún motor ferozmente descompuesto, hubiera terminado en el psiquiátrico. Patético.

Pepper era abrumadoramente fuerte, tanto como para decidir un día vaciar el armario y seguir su independencia a lado de una mejor vida de la que Tony sabía que le podía dar, consecuentemente, tenía esas ásperas epifanías de miedo en la que un día su chica no volvería a atravesar el umbral de la puerta, deseando que la ansiedad, el pánico y todo lo que nunca iba a estar bien en una relación con ellos se evaporara, porque ya la había ensuciado demasiado para soportar.

Sabía que ella lo amaba, por las razones que tuviera, pero si un día decidía que prefería una vida estable y sana, no la culparía por ello.

Y así se fueron aglomerando los temores, las noches, el sueño y las ojeras.

Día a día, después de un infausto intento de sueño, abandonaba su cama a las 2 de la noche para tomarse un trago de whisky, su única fortaleza, hacer lo que sabía y regresar a generarle compañía a Pepper alrededor de las 6 de la madrugada, se distraía otro poco en su teléfono, esperando que la luz que irradiaba le acribillara las pupilas como para querer cerrar los ojos y la respiración acompasada de ella lo arrullara como solía hacer. Cuando al fin lograba cegar el iris y hundirse en un estado letárgico ávido de somnolencia, la alarma de Potts sonaba estrepitosamente y debía esperar a que desapareciera.

A medida que pasaban los días, su sangre parecía espesarse, su cabeza adquirir más tamaño, su columna hacerse más débil, los orgasmos más apagados, el café insuficiente, el nublado efecto ardiente del alcohol imprescindible, los hombros más insoportables, la piel de Pepper no algo bueno sino indispensable, su tez más avejentada y el ruido menos alegre.

No sería el primero, ni el último, recordaba, más también a cada paso que daba, cuestionaba a un ente ausente ¿Eso ayudaba a aligerar el alambre de metal enrollado en su garganta?, la respuesta debía ser un sí, sin embargo, su cuerpo trémulo opinaba distinto.

Se rehusaba a tratar con ello porque comenzó como algo inocente, una pequeña carga soporífera durante sus mañanas, luego un cansancio adjudicado a la crisis de las cuatro décadas, frágiles incomodidades en la cabeza, falta de entusiasmo a la hora de pensar en cosas que no fueran o su cama o el taller y siguió, lo dejó estar, hasta volverlo parte de sus días como para considerarlo habitual. Probablemente era su masoquismo manifestándose, quizá era un acto en defensa propia, así que a pesar de la frustración reverberando y la desecación de su propio tejido, controló sus necesidades y continuó avanzando, con las rodillas cada instante más desnutridas y endebles.

Si alguien le hubiese cuestionado unos años atrás, mientras se despedía de Thor y Rogers caminaba a su lado diciéndole que lo extrañaría, que era lo que más deseaba, habría una clara similitud con su actual vida, estar con Virginia, tener con quien tomar un cálido baño, alguien que lo conozca demasiado bien, que lo hiciera parar en seco, que le diera mil infiernos para gritar y un hombro donde llorar, alguien que le confundiera, que se burlara de él, lo obligara a dar la talla, de ser ese buen hombre y estuviera a su diestra sin falta, quien pudiera hacerlo sentir vivo, pero entonces, si ello era todo lo que tenía, ¿Por qué sentía tan deshabitado el cuerpo? Tan vació.

En ocasiones (como esa madrugada) Pepper requería de su presencia en la oficina, y él podría renegar y quejarse todo lo que quisiera, sisear y hacer un mohín, alegando que prefería seguir ensuciándose de aceite y reparando múltiples veces una armadura sin desperfectos, no obstante, sabiendo muy en el fondo, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba para aliviar el frio que dejaba Virginia cada mañana.

Ese día, se había topado con ella en el ascensor, y tan pronto como las puertas cerraron, ella dijo:

—Te ves cansado

Lo estaba, pero no tenía caso ya revivir un cuerpo medio fallecido.

— Es probable

Ella lo miró unos instantes, luego bajó los ojos, como si le acabaran de dar una mala noticia. Incluso Tony pudo sentir su pesar. No le gustaba para nada verla en ese estado, y se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por ser el culpable.

Pepper sabía que algo ocurría acerca de Stark, y él estaba enterado de sus sospechas, pero ninguno se animaba a abordar el tema.

El remordimiento bicicleteaba en la mente de Tony constantemente, por no poder ver a su pareja, extraordinaria y hermosa, como suficiente para el abatimiento crónico.

— ¿Te traigo un café?

Él sonrió, devolviéndole una mirada enternecida.

— Gracias linda, pero eres mi novia y la CEO, no mi asistente

— No por ello soy incapaz de prepararte un café — repuso, saliendo del ascensor por delante de él.

— Hablando de asistentes, ¿Ya tienes el mío?

Caminaron un corto pasillo hasta las puertas de cristal que a Tony siempre le parecieron graciosas ¿Cuál era el caso de tener puertas si no daba pie a la privacidad?

Pepper en cambio, no habló hasta que sus pies estuvieron estáticos, y pudiera verle a la cara.

— Si, tengo... algunas candidatas, pero no están del todo seguras, necesitan saber si será un empleo fijo o no

— Entiendo — respondió chasqueado la lengua, y viendo como la mano de Pepper, fija en la perilla, comenzaba a moverse para abrirla.

Cuando entraron, Tony estudió el cuarto con la actitud de quien va a comprar una casa, varios trabajadores ahí fruncieron el ceño, pero el siguió contemplando el hacinamiento de pantallas y las caras embotadas en los algoritmos, había un desorden similar al que él bendecía cada mañana en su taller, solo que tres gramos más organizado que la madriguera en la que vivía.

— ¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó a Pepper, girando sobre sus talones, ella se acercó, tan soberbia como de costumbre, y desplegando la confianza que podía amordazarlo, esa de la que Tony se había enamorado.

— Industrias Hammer quiere tu aprobación personal en los proyectos, si les das el visto bueno ellos invertirán

— Pero no necesitamos su dinero, nosotros estamos pagando por esto

Por un minuto, un pequeño revuelo de temor lo atrapó, pensando en la exasperación que Pepper manifestaría, puesto que ya se lo había explicado no una, sino 10 veces.

— Ya se, ya se, pero si se asocian con nosotros las ganancias serán dobles y la inversión dividida mitad y mitad

Suspiró con hartazgo de haberse levantado tan temprano para realizar una labor de la cual ella era perfectamente capaz.

Se quedó en el centro, e interpretó la caminata de Pepper hasta el sofá como un "Hazlo tú mismo", volvió a chasquear la lengua, dándole otra rápida ojeada al montón de hormigas obreras, pero sin intenciones de ir a revisar proyecto por proyecto.

Desde su asiento, el ánimo de Pepper fue el mismo que su resolución a dejar de beber; nula, por tanto, volvió a soltar aire, tratando de adivinar por dónde habría que empezar.

Todas las cabezas lucían encapsuladas por la pasión que infundían a sus proyectos, eclipsando únicamente ese atrayente entusiasmo que desearía tener, por el sonido de las plumillas y las maniobras con los metales, los destornilladores, las lijas y el láser para cortar.

Agradeció que estuvieran así de embuidos en sus deberes, o de lo contrario, ya se habría sentido más allá de estúpido por permanecer tieso en la misma posición.

Se dio otra ronda de bocado visual por la masa de pequeños científicos. Algunos alardeaban en bata, otros barrían los instrumentos con su torpeza, había algunas piernas largas y otras más cortas, todas enfundadas en pantalones holgados o de mezclilla, en su mayoría color índigo o sus derivados. Podía olfatear la concentración y la presunción de sus avances, los flashes que capturan los momentos y las risas de quienes se habían hecho amigos.

Prestó atención a cuál podía atraerle más, ahora sin ninguna pena por no moverse e inmediatamente después, quiso gruñir ante su propia desazón, ante a esa sensación de hartazgo y ensimismamiento que obstruía su juicio al predecir el buen agüero, sin embargo, dentro de su fastidiosa decidía personal, dos ojos zarcos irrumpieron su mal humor, particularmente, los únicos de la sala que habían descarriado en la dirección precisa para notarlo a él y sus zapatos.

Notó el amago de una sonrisa que nunca se pudo concretar, con una asimetría dental que le confería una picardía un tanto cautivadora, antes de que esa mirada desapareciera y lo dejara medio aturullado, volviendo la vista a Pepper como el hombre a su proyecto.

Se acaudilló con autómata hasta su novia, quien juntó el entrecejo ante su rápido regreso.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió ella, siguiéndolo con las pupilas hasta tenerlo sentado a su izquierda.

— ¿Quién es él? — con un breve ladeo de cráneo, y sin mirar a Pepper, apuntó al lateral donde el hombre se encontraba.

— Él es Quentin Beck, sí, es parte de la pasantía de verano y es uno de los empleados más inteligentes y ocupados para que no pienses siquiera en ir y llevártelo a una fiesta, Tony — explicó, muy dedicada a no dejarlo seguir. Él le dio la razón, usando un ínfimo mutismo para ver qué o no hacía, lo observó escribir garabatos, y el camino de sus piernas ligeras cuando se levantó de su silla de una forma un filamento más dulce que aparatosa, cosa que, en conjunto, lo hizo cuestionarse si debía arrugar la frente o reír.

— ¿Y qué más sabemos de él? se ve como si estuviera drogado o perdido

Pepper exhaló una risita que también logró hacerlo sonreír a él.

— Es un muchacho Boy Scout, no fuma, no bebe, no maldice, sabes, ahora que lo pienso si te vendría bien juntarte con él

— Uh muy graciosa — respondió con sorna, sin dejar de atender sus pasos con ojos veladores — quiero un asistente así — sentenció para sorpresa de Pepper

— Uh... sí, claro, tengo una lista de excelentes asistentes en espera de verte, podemos buscar y-

— No tengo tiempo de entrevistarlas ni conocerlas, quiero un asistente como él, y él es como él, es él - interrumpió más rápido que inmediatamente.

— No, no es el — afirmó para luego sonreír con retintín hacia el frente.

— Es sexy, lo necesito

— Bueno, si en eso nos vamos a basar, Riri Williams es preciosa y perfecta para el puesto, además viene de Harvard

— Los de Harvard son unos engreídos

— Tu eres un engreído

— Y no soy de Harvard, imagínate si ese fuera el caso — escuchó a Potts suspirar con cansancio, lo que significaba un considerable avance tratándose de su carácter inamovible, por ende, consintió la idea de que podía proseguir — además, ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿dieciocho?

— Veinticuatro — corrigió.

— Es una bebé, y sé por experiencia que todas las chiquillas menores de treinta solo quieren el empleo para estarme viendo la espalda baja, es incomodo

— Por Dios Tony... — ella dio síntomas de queja, pero nunca concluyó la frase, y se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

— La última cosa, él es lo último que te pido antes de que vuelva.

————————

Para ser franco, nunca se imaginó que Pepper pudiera ser tan buena con él como para hacer que Quentin estuviera de pie en la puerta de su nueva oficina, ambos encajaban perfectamente en sus niveles de confusión, toda esa plaga inscrita en su cariz, Tony por no esperar nada y Beck por no entender a qué se debía que Tony Stark requiriera su presencia.

Al contemplar al hombre por primera vez de cerca, Tony sintió un apetente prurito de interés y un no muy mesurado pinchazo de vehemente antojo. Claro, podía estar injerido en una relación formal, pero no le restaba el hecho de tener ojos, por lo cual, conocía a exacerbado detalle esa punzada cuando descubría a alguien de sus preferencias. Sin embargo, esa vez era distinto. Usualmente tenía la fuerza y la tenacidad de gobernar sobre ese cosquilleo de anhelo y capricho, neutralizándolo debajo de sus prioridades o asfixiándolo con distancia perpetua, según su conveniencia y sus falibilidades. No obstante, ese día, no parecía tener la disposición, ni la voluntad para querer extinguirlo, así que le dio el beneplácito de corroerle.

Su rostro, aparte de fascinante, también era inmoderadamente atrayente. El cutis mucho muy lívido, unos ojos enormes que posiblemente le hubiese cedido una estética delicada y quebradiza, de esos chicos bonitos de preparatoria con cuerpos enjutos y finos, si no fuera por la masculinidad presente en sus músculos anchos y piernas, en el pecho seguramente espolvoreado con vello, cubierto detrás de esa curiosa, pero simpática camisa de cuadritos. Sus ojos estaban esbozados en mayúsculas, indagadores, de ceja ancha y parcialmente greñuda subrayando el pigmento aturquesado por los bordes de la negra pupila. Sus facciones eran estilizadas, duras, curtidas por la edad de un adulto joven, sin vello facial, con la madurez adicionada con la dosis perfecta para removerlo un momento y una boca delgada para morder.

Parecía la clase de hombre a la que le gustaba el chocolate caliente en vez de una buena cerveza, organizado de punta a punta y de los que ordenaban por alfabeto o a base de la teoría del color. Esa clase de chicos despiertos y nerds a los que, de cuando joven, Tony disfrutaba molestar tanto como pedirles las tareas. Una cierta parte, todavía innombrable, le hizo rememorar a su viejo amigo Bruce Banner.

Perdió la cuenta de los segundos que transcurrieron mientras quedaba prendado de sus ojos ¿Eso era siquiera posible? probablemente más de los educadamente permitidos, así que se aclaró la garganta en cuanto pudo.

— Señor Beck — con un ademan le indicó que pasara, y así lo hizo.

Se demoró una aceptable cantidad de segundos y, cuando lo tuvo mucho más cerca, vio que solo rebasaba su estatura por menos de 10 centímetros.

— Señor Stark, amm, la señorita Potts me pidió que viniera para amm...

— Si, si, lo del asistente — meneó la mano restándole importancia — aunque no creí que tuvieras las agallas de venir

— Bueno, no siempre te dan la oportunidad de trabajar a lado de Tony Stark — se le escapó una risita nerviosa, que silenció tan pronto como Tony enarcó una ceja.

Entonces lo admiraba, razonó Tony, el encanto y las ansias con la que Beck lo escudriñaba no los podía ocultar, no se asombraría si en alguna de sus presentaciones lo sorprendía sosteniendo un cartel con un "Love U Iron Man". El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Tony.

— Bien, entonces, antes de comenzar, quiero aclararte, soy un dolor de cabeza — advirtió, luego trono sus labios, y se recargó en el borde del escritorio.

Quentin parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender a donde quería llegar, y antes de poder hacerlo, Stark interrumpió en sus cavilaciones para seguir hablando.

— Así que, si en algún momento consideras que esto es demasiado engorroso, la puerta está abierta y puedes renunciar a este puesto ¿Sí? sin resentimientos, puedes seguir trabajando en tu proyecto

— Claro, claro, si, por supuesto

— Y me gusta un buen café negro a primera hora, así que ya tienes tu primer pendiente para mañana

Frenéticamente, su nuevo asistente personal asintió, con una atención imponente reflejada por en medio de sus ojos bien abiertos y los labios contrapuestos uno frente al otro.

— Claro, señor, s-señor Stark, por supuesto, si

De alguna manera que Tony no pudo descifrar, ello se oía demasiado bien saliendo de él. Demasiado muy bien.

— Muy bien, entonces sería todo señor Beck, puedes retirarte

Quentin dio media vuelta, sin ser lo suficientemente porfiado para sellar una sonrisa que a Tony no se le escapó de la mirada, y que tomó efecto por las comisuras de su boca una vez que Beck cerró la puerta.

————————

A la mañana siguiente, había un café humeante sobre su escritorio, Quentin no estaba, sospechó que se encontraría trabajando en su proyecto, mentalmente se recordó que debía preguntarle a Pepper de que iba.

De cualquier manera, no le importó, no es como que hubiesen acordado trabajar como siameses.

Durante su estadía con el hombre, desentrañó una buena dupla de singularidades. Quentin Beck era por naturaleza misterioso, y se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, parecía atento siempre a su entorno y más espabilado que cualquiera de sus empleados, era un empedernido a su trabajo, que incluso considero que estaba ahí por amor al arte, hacía las cosas con esmero, sacrificaba horas de sueño si hacía falta y no se lamentaba con querellas.

Posteriormente, la intriga asedió como resultado de un considerable tiempo juntos, aunque no lo suficiente para desempolvar sus dudas, y prontamente, comenzó a fijarse en las cosas pequeñas, se convirtió en uno de esos jefes prolijos que tanto había visto personificado en su padre, y a los que de adolescente aborreció. Prestó su bendita atención al caminar ligero y grácil, a su portafolio de antaño, sus gruesas chamarras anejo a su disposición militar.

Beck no era un sabio ni un perito, pero aprendía asombrosamente rápido, tenía una capacidad de retención impresionante, podía hablar con él de bioquímica, ingeniería y mecánica sin la torpe necesidad de repetir o ablandar las palabras, no era un parlanchín, pero cuando decidía que era hora de hablar, lo hacía con tanta sapiencia que en dado punto, ya no supo si era un apabullante talento congénito, o un vivaz deseo por impresionar, no obstante, llegó a la conclusión de que, fuera el caso que fuere, estaba funcionando.

Una mañana, con nubes densas y cenizas, el café caliente de Quentin Beck, ese que siempre compraba e inexplicablemente nunca bebía, lo sedujo completamente a causa del álgido clima. Nunca fue bueno con el autocontrol, y su personalidad libertina, de la que tanta queja recibía de su novia, salió a flote una vez que sorbió el primer trago de aliviador ardor, y advirtió que las similitudes con su propio café eran espeluznantes, americano, sin crema y por su regusto acíbar, media de azúcar, en ese entonces no lo pudo comprender, hasta unas semanas más tarde, cuando el que le pertenecía, fue derramado por accidente y Quentin le endoso su brebaje. Claro, era impresionante que comprara dos bebidas iguales para cualquier contratiempo que surgiera a lo largo de las tempranas horas en la oficina, solo que, en su muy humilde opinión, seria más impresionante que no lo derramara.

Ya para algunos meses más allá, sus prejuicios bien intencionados sobre el hombre, se hundían cada vez más, no es que lo decepcionara, solo que se percató de que, esa idea apriori que tenía distaba mucho de la realidad, por ejemplo; más común que frecuente, había un caótico orden en el escritorio de Beck como para poder decodificar, con bolas de arrugado papel y torres de documentos a punto de caer, y no obstante, Quentin siempre sabía las coordenadas exactas de cada informe y gráfica. Al inicio le temía a que algo importante pudiera extraviarse dentro de esos cúmulos, pero a medida que más trabajaba con él, fue sobrellevando su tan extravagante modo de organización.

Quentin era tan discreto que le consideraba poco menos que invisible, respetuoso hasta la médula como un niño hacia su padre, tanto que en ocasiones le flaqueaba la voz y se corrompía al verlo fastidiado o con los humos demasiado negros y puesto que aún con eso y su volátil genio propenso a la necedad seguía atendiendo el teléfono y cancelando reuniones, se sentía en gratitud por ello.

No lo iba admitir, al menos no abiertamente, pero amaba darle ordenes, intentaba no sobrepasarse de cierto número por día para seguir dictando, sin embargo, no por ello no disfrutaba verlo obedecer, sentir ese latigazo de poder y dominio, era como su dosis de LSD por día.

Los meses volaron más de lo que la mente ajetreada de Tony pudo digerir, y de pronto estaban ellos sin necesidad de juntas de por medio, sodas ocasionales e interrogantes que se desviaban a otro temas, no era muy a menudo como quisiera, Beck aprovechaba cada respiro para ponerse al corriente de su proyecto, ese del cual Tony todavía no se atrevía a preguntar para no mirarse tan fisgón, pero en líneas generales disfrutaba de su compañía, quizá no en específico de la suya, pero de alguien con quien hablar de futilidades.

Podría jurar con argumentos abrasadores, que se trataba de llana nostalgia por alguien con quien tontear sin apuros, querer amigos no era un crimen, sin embargo, mientras más lo analizaba, sabía que había algo más allí, falacias, algo que no debía ni quería aceptar, pero lo veía en la mirada inhóspita reflejada en el espejo cuando se arreglaba para partir a la oficina, en el tirón bajo el estómago cuando casi era hora de regresar a casa y después de despedirse de Beck.

Así que surgieron papeleos sin completar, y montones bestiales de trabajo extra, limpieza de la oficina y revisiones maniáticos de las acciones. Las excusas eran ridículas y sobraban, no sabía si Quentin se tragaba genuinamente sus coartadas, y si no era el caso, bueno, al menos no se quejaba.

Por supuesto, el tiempo que invertían era más que exagerado, y muy eficaz para contrarrestar la soledad, pero aun así, no podía reprimir esa punzada de amargura una vez que era momento de partir.

Era un movimiento egoísta usarlo como mitigante del abandono, era jodidamente consciente de eso, pero ahora era un bálsamo del que necesitaba desesperadamente, y así ocultar el patético hombre solitario que en realidad lo poseía.

Quentin era la clase de persona que quisiera para llorar cuando el mundo se resquebrajaba y se le venía encima, algo de él, llamaba a su parte irracional y desprotegida, y se encontró deseando estar con él en varias noches de insomnio.

Era perfecto para adivinar cuando callar, cuando darle un suspiro o un minuto de silencio, su propia existencia era prudente, lo había aprendido demasiado bien en sus años mozos, procuraba no inmiscuirse a menos que Stark se lo solicitara o lo considerase absolutamente necesario, no habían llegado a ese escalón de confianza después de todo.

En ocasiones le dolía mirar así a su jefe, trataba de animarlo, y por momentos funcionaba, pero eso no erradicaba la sonrisa apagada que siempre llevaba. Era su ídolo de la pubertad, naturalmente, de cierta forma había un anexo emocional en su dirección, por lo que sus ganas de impresionar, de ser bueno, y de ayudar, superaban con creces su código profesional, abrigando la pueril ilusión de que, también para su jefe, era más que un sencillo asistente, o su mano derecha a la hora de decidir sobre un proyecto. También alguien análogo a algo parecido a un amigo, Beck no estaba convencido de cómo deseaba o era percibido por Stark, aunque le gustaba la utopía en la que encarnaba un estímulo benigno y necesario, como Tony lo era para él.

Por eso, se dispuso a seguirlo cuando terminó de encabezar esa acalorada discusión con la CEO, de la cual el sonido amorfo y déspota de los gritos atravesaron las paredes, y una vez que cesó con Tony azotando la puerta de la oficina, se acercó notando como se le enrojecían los ojos.

Los demás en su perímetro, volvieron a sus actividades, tan callados que derivaba en algo fúnebre e incómodo, más sus miradas parecían decir "Haz algo".

Caminado, y antes de que se escapara, lo llamo.

— Señor Stark — dijo, con retratos de preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué fue eso? — internamente se maldijo por sonar tan brusco, pero no pudo contener su intriga.

— Uhmm... una discusión premarital — Tony, tragó saliva, desviando la mirada y luego volviéndose a él para señalarlo un instante con un dedo — ¿Vamos por un trago?

— Son las diez de la mañana

— Bueno un desayuno... un almuerzo... — sugirió muy práctico cuando empezó a caminar lento y débil a la salida, hasta que Beck volvió a detenerlo.

— Señor Stark

Tony de un repentino giro, volvió a estar de frente, lucia cansado o incluso ebrio, lo que solo inflamó la angustia de Quentin. Ese que tenía enfrente y que probablemente no debería estar viendo, discrepaba demasiado de quien caminaba con omnipotencia como bendiciendo el suelo por donde andaba.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Antes de responder, sus ojos se achicaron brevemente, como si quisiera enfocarlo y tensionó la quijada lo necesario para trasformar su semblante.

— No

A leguas vio el esfuerzo de Tony por responder, y se sintió peor por ello, más no se atrevió a decir nada.

— Gracias por preguntar — reafirmó Tony, luego le palmeó el hombro, con una bola de pelo en la garganta demasiado visible — ¿Estas... estas seguro de que no quieres ir por un trago?

Por la falta de entusiasmo, y la evasión, concluyo que Stark ya saboreaba su respuesta incluso antes de poder verbalizarla, sin embrago, el volvió a hablar.

— Si lo que te preocupa es la paga que puedas perder por darte una escapada, soy tu jefe, te daré eso y más si vienes conmigo

— Pero señor Stark...

— Es una orden, Beck

Siendo por carácter ingenito, Quentin era incapaz de desoír las ordenes, así que tomó con más agarre su teléfono, y se dejó dirigir a donde el apesadumbrado ánimo de su jefe los redireccionara.

Lo había conducido hasta un pequeño bar cerca de ahí, ese día, Quentin por primera vez viajó en el copiloto y Tony manejó por sí mismo.

El humo que se respiraba era apelmazado y nauseabundo, no obstante, de alguna forma, Stark lucia como si fuera justo lo que necesitaba. Inhalando a largos y descontrolados aspires.

Su jefe ordenó un whisky, él un cóctel Aqua Velva, y no dijeron nada después hasta que Tony terminó por mofarse de su interesante selección de bebidas. Le dijo que no se burlaría si la probara, él le dio un sorbo y pronto acabaron con la mesa atestada de ese líquido azul.

Ese suceso sirvió de fuente para congeniar y sacar a Tony de su caparazón. Hablaron de proyectos, él explicó de que consistía el suyo y Stark se impresionó auténticamente por ello, las gafas de su jefe terminaron en su cara, y le dijo que se veía lindo con ellas, conversaron de gustos y disgustos, sobre ACDC y Led Zeppellin, rememoraron algunos eventos graciosos sucedidos en la oficina, libros que Beck había leído y a los que Tony jamás se acercaría.

En algún punto de la charla, perdieron la noción del tiempo, y entonces recayó un mutismo poco pragmático o apropiado. El corazón de Quentin reaccionó veloz, y un choque eléctrico se produjo desde el cerebro hasta las fibras exteriores de su piel, todavía no le podía dar un nombre a eso, pero suponía que era el aleteo constante en el estómago cuando estaba cerca de Tony, ¿Seria así toda la vida? Se taladró el cerebro para decir algo útil, y cuando falló, decidió mantenerse ocupado fingiendo que buscaba algo entre su saco.

— Pepper acaba de gritarme que me odia, yo le alcé el dedo medio — mencionó Stark de improvisto, casi como un impulso, y Beck reconoció la mirada fría de esa mañana — lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, pero no quiero volver a casa solo para descubrir que sus cosas ya no están

Quentin buscó dentro de su cabeza, algo instantáneo y rentable para formular algún conjunto de palabras eficaces para ayudar, tal vez algo reconfortante y sabio. Más solo fue capaz de decir:

— No hay problema

— Iba a pedirle matrimonio — volvió a anunciar, esta vez con cierta rigidez en los ojos — es decir, llevo con el anillo desde el 2008, siempre había algo que lo impedía, pero... ahora presiento que se va a quedar en el bolsillo de Happy para siempre

— Lo lamento — fue lo que atinó a decir, nunca fue bueno con las palabras de aliento.

— No es culpa de nadie

El doloroso despliegue también lo contagió, no supo si por la aflicción ajena o su propio mal de amores, pero la garganta comenzó a cerrársele.

— ¿Por qué no vienes hoy a mi apartamento? — insinuó, delineando el borde de la copa, como no queriendo la cosa — Un poco de compañía... tu sabes, sé que suena patético, pero uhmm...

— Está bien — lo interrumpió, le daba pena verlo así.

Stark se engendró una sonrisa fragmentada, acabando con el resto de lo que quedaba en el recipiente.

Condujeron al pie de los acordes "Sweater Weather", esta vez él se hizo dueño del volante, y se encargó de hacerlo sonreír cuando se acercaba a cantarle el estribillo cerca del oído, de forma torpe, brusca y horrible, pero tan inmersos en la soltura y espontaneidad que las ráfagas de viento asignaban como para preocuparse por la rectitud y los nervios, tanto que, embebido en la sensación de libertad, Tony en algún punto también comenzó a cantar.

Y esa noche, la casa de Stark, donde había estado ya innumerables veces, adquirió un matiz distinto, no estaba atada a responsabilidades laborales y aunque vacía, como Tony había profetizado, se sentía descomprimida.

Chocaron unas copas de vino, Tony lucia ebrio de satisfacción, sin llegar a estarlo realmente, seguía con los ojos vidriosos y volubles, pero reía con una alegría que parecía demasiado legitima como para dudar.

Y entonces, en cierto momento, se quedaron viendo durante unos largos segundos, con una cercanía que Beck nunca había experimentado de su parte, y, pese a todos los principios de convencionalismo social o circunspección, involuntariamente lo barrio con la mirada con una intensidad que no sabía que tenía.

Tony hizo lo mismo, durante una pequeña eternidad que significo la destrucción de la tierra, los ojos del señor Stark estaban indubitablemente sobre su boca. Y antes de poder aferrarse a ese hilo de sensatez, Tony lo besó, sofocando esa frigidez del mundo con su incandescencia.

Inerte, le tomó algunos impasibles e inmortales segundos para reaccionar, mientras Stark le sostenía de la mandíbula, forzándolo a abrir la boca, hasta ceder cuando la barba que limaba contra su piel lampiña se impulsó con más ahínco.

Y en mucho tiempo, sintió verdadero deseo, se sintió relevante, sobresaliente para alguien, para Tony. Le dio la bienvenida, se engarzó a él como si en ello se le fuera la vida, jadeó por la violencia agobiante del beso, y se dejó llevar de nuevo. Obedeció como un pastor alemán y se sometió a Stark por voluntad propia.

No pensó en las consecuencias, ni en Pepper, ni en el puesto de su acompañante, sino que su mente quedó fuera de línea y disfrutó el sabor de esa boca que le desabrochaba el cinturón, sin estar al tanto del sentimiento de poderío y vida que infundía en su jefe.

Con dedos trémulos, desabrochó los botones de Tony invitándolo a instruirle en las artes amatorias, porque Stark iba a ser el primero, no un sueño.

Se enrollaron en la cama como un lio de anatomías mezcladas, hechos a base de besos calurosos y fricción desesperada.

Tony le arrancó los pantalones, acariciando la blanda carne resguardada tras la ropa interior, desprendiendo de los labios de su empleado un gemido particularmente pornográfico que se moría por repetir.

Debajo suyo, Quentin ronroneó cuanto le gustaba, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, y aupando con descaro las caderas, para joderse contra su abdomen o su miembro despierto.

Un par de boxers cayeron al suelo, y Tony por primera vez dejó de ver al chico que se entusiasmaba con facilidad, a su asistente, no, este hombre en su cama, como las piernas abiertas para que se arrodillara entre ellas como era apropiado, era el único que se había quedado a su lado pese a todo, y contra todo.

Saboreó el goce de tener un cuerpo como el de Beck a su disposición, fornido, ancho y demencial, tomó su miembro, medio enrojecido en la punta del húmedo glande y le dio un par de tirones quizá demasiado rudos, antes de sacar la botella de lubricante y embarrarse dos dedos con una muy generosa cantidad.

Pensó que el hombre replicaría, sin embargo, sorprendiéndolo, Quentin volvió a besarlo.

Por querer ver cuadro a cuadro su reacción, tuvo que encontrar la entrada de Beck a tientas, esbozando un gentil círculo alrededor de la rugosidad para posteriormente, robarle el aliento con la incómoda presión. Al bajar por fin la mirada tras la victoria, embotado y con ojos sin escrúpulos estudió el color rosado en el área.

Como no se quejó en absoluto, Tony sumergió más el dedo esforzándolo por llegar al fondo. Quentin vibró agresivamente ante la intromisión, suspirando para mantener el control y el aliento, a medida que lentamente Stark comenzaba a mover ahora sus dos dígitos, despacio para que Beck pudiera aclimatarse.

Tony presionó más profundamente, sondeando la superficie para encontrar el ángulo y la distancia adecuados, hasta que sus falanges rozaron algo... muy familiar... pues Quentin tembló visiblemente ante el último movimiento, y se sostuvo de su sábana revuelta.

— Haz... haz eso otra vez

Stark concedió sin rechistar, ni hacer preguntas, podía estar doliéndole el cuerpo, podría tener ganas de rendirse al llanto, batallando internamente para dejar de pensar en Pepper, sin embargo, había visto la expresión de sorpresa y éxtasis en la cara de Quentin, lo suficientemente notoria para seguir su labor.

Y solo cuando pudo dimensionar con su mente hecha añicos donde y con quien estaba, la tibieza y lo que tocaba, todo se oscureció, pensándose un criminal por arruinarlo como haría.

Continuó insertando tres dedos juntos, acariciando de dentro hacia afuera donde, por la suavidad, estrechez y el placer y temor arremolinados en sus jadeos, supuso que nadie más lo había tocado.

Si los mecía con velocidad, sus gemidos opacaban las respiraciones erráticas, demasiado graves, demasiado agudos.

— Estoy... estoy listo...

— Dilo — a esas alturas era completamente innecesario, pero por alguna razón, Tony debía oírlo, tal vez así la culpa decrecería, no podía saberlo.

— Folleme señor Stark

Sacó los dedos y se enfundó con el condón, encontrándose con su mirada afiebrada, derramando un poco más de lubricante y alineándose al agujero hinchado por el estiramiento y húmedo a causa de la preparación. Sonriendo por las contracciones ansiosas y pulsantes.

Lo hizo despacio, pero entró tan fácil que se felicitó por su destreza al dilatarlo. No le importó preguntar como la estaba pasando, porque su cerebro estaba demasiado enturbiado debido al calor y aquello virginalmente apretado en lo que seguía hundido, así que empezó a moverse.

Lentamente para degustar la calidez, mientras reparaba en las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas, y el sudor acumulado en su propia nuca. Limitando su cadera para ser cuidadoso, y confundiéndose por los ruidillos de Beck, que no sabía si eran de dolor o de placer.

Era embistes pequeños pero que suponían un maremoto de magnitudes estremecedoras, o al menos eso sentía él. El agujero de Quentin era estrecho y endemoniadamente apretado, recordándole porque follar con un hombre era tan bueno.

Muy concentrado intentando ver a través de su vacilante visión nublada, como para no darse cuenta que Quentin gimoteaba algo debajo de él hasta un retrasado minuto después.

— M-mas... más señor Stark...

— Te dolerá — dijo conteniendo sus embates un breve momento de lucidez. Varado todavía dentro suyo hasta la empuñadura.

— Ya duele

La fuerza con la que chirriaba sus dientes, se intensificó, y esta vez empujó un poco más rápido, solo un poco. Bamboleando el cuerpo de su empleado al borde del placer y el dolor. Agridulce.

Cerró los ojos, para reconfortarse con la jerigonza que no paraba de golpear, el barítono de sus pieles estrellándose que hacían eco en el aire y el húmedo hueco que precedía a cada embiste. Para infectarse de la pesada bruma y sus exhalaciones rotas.

Lo sostuvo de la cintura y se dejó abrazar por las dos extremidades velludas, no pudiendo distinguir si los gemidos que emitía eran de insuficiencia o demasía.

Sin embargo, Quentin volvió a hablar en medio de su propia agonía, despejando las dudas.

— Más... más duro, más duro ah... ah...

La cama debajo de ellos, aunque firme y resistente no evitaba que el cabecero chocara ante el ritmo irregular de sus penetraciones.

Tony se inclinó para apoyarse en la pared, y aumentar la fuerza de sus empujes y como se deslizaba por ese sensible canal.

Tomó la contraparte en las rodillas de Beck, flexionándolas frente a su pecho para profundizar la secuencia y provocándole un grito ante la nueva forma de intromisión, haciendo que sus ojos ya perdidos, desprendieron un desenfreno desmedido que a Tony le encantó contemplar.

— Oh, oh si... así...así... así me gusta

Stark prestó atención a como se sentía, y al cristalino lagrimeo de Beck a punto de correrse, él también lo necesitaba, por lo que quiso apresurar las cosas y le dio unas torpes sacudidas a la polla de Quentin, demasiado roja por la excitación, frotando la cabeza y alrededor del frenillo, sin parar de agitarse al compás de su propio y entero placer.

— S-señor... señor Stark... — gimió impacientado, sollozando y acurrucándose contra los primeros oleajes del clímax, sin habilidad para poder postergarlo — me... me corro...

Ignorándolo, Tony se ocultó en la curvatura de su cuello, explotando dentro suyo cuando su agujero convulsionó por derredor de su polla.

Ese día, Tony durmió tranquilo una vez más, y Quentin se rindió a Morfeo con un alivio demoledor.

————————

Los siguientes días paladearon el regusto encontrado en los vestigios de su encuentro, Quentin por no ser capaz de caminar como era correcto, y Tony por anhelar de manera enfermiza un segundo round.

Beck podía morderse los labios, trastabillar en sus oraciones, hablarle con conceptos claros y argumentos, o traerle otro café, y Tony volvía a sentir ese calor, la puñetera necesidad juvenil de arrinconarlo, dejarlo sin aire, romperlo y maltratarlo. Advirtió que una parte de él siempre estaría famélica de contacto y grumosa necesidad.

Y Quentin no diferiría, el estaría ahí como un puto perro faldero, esforzándose por impresionar y saberse deseado, ignorando los esfuerzos de Tony por seducirlo, hasta el segundo beso, y luego el tercero y el cuarto y el quinto, hasta que se volvieron demasiadas las caricias como para contabilizar.

Subyugado contra el escritorio de su oficina, a manos de la tiranía de Tony Stark, que dentro suyo por segunda vez, lo sintió como una droga o un buen vodka. Deteniendo el tiempo con jadeos inconexos y la succión ruidosa de sus dedos.

Luego la mesa ya no alcanzó el paso de su lujuria, llenándose en el centro de la cama, tan duro y ávido que sus ojos apenas podían enfocar sus puños arrugando las sabanas, o algo fuera de la silueta de Tony, esa que lo empujaría después contra la pared para prepararlo con su lengua, una ocasión en la cual, aguardó por él con nada encima más que las gafas con las que lo había alagado.

El tiempo se convirtió en su amigo y no en su martirio, se conocieron en la cama y cenando pasta, aprovechando las horas finitas que, por algunas cuestiones, quedamente sabían que no duraría.

Y la arpía de aquel flácido sentimiento de entereza se presentó de nuevo a su puerta, con proposiciones sutiles y discretas de nuevas fantasías. Encarnando en una piel madura, rostro castaño, manos gruesas y un elegante despliegue de caballerosidad que lo ponía temblar.

De entre el sinnúmero de cosas a las cuales tenía que llorarle, y sufrir su duelo, un poco de sonrisas y palabras intercambiadas, perforaron hasta los intrínsecos interiores y le concedían una alegría al saberse encaprichado. Incluso cuando Stark cubría su boca con sus manos, en los momentos en los que estaba al borde de decir; te amo.

El sentimiento rayaba en las fronteras de lo absurdo, alucinaba y revivida por un ser tan común y complejo como el resto, sin una chispa de gracia en el cosmos, arrogante y malnacido, difuminado con ilusiones para crearlo un Adonis a su gusto, seducido por sus propios ojos vagos, moribundos y adictos a lo que las cejas y los rasgos ordinarios podían desembocar en sus entrañas.

Así que, sin un ápice de escrúpulos, buscaba la satisfacción que las lascivas muestras de interés ajeno le concedían, besaba su mejilla, esperando por el beso de cortesía, se mordía la carne tremolante de los labios, escupía palabras sin sentido, le flaqueaba la voz y era arrastrado de un lado a otro por la vorágine de su propia imaginación.

La cruzada incansable tomó curso por varios meses, que suplantaban el espacio que hacía la murria, por nervios y emociones a flor de piel, envenenado por palabras sucias y gestos sicalípticos, tergiversados en las periferias de su mente y convertidas en poemas ilusorios escritos en griego.

Tony le confió sus pasiones, y él sus odios, pasaban las noches concentrados en oírse, o riendo de su simple compañía, era en esos días cuando Tony no parecía recordar de sus penurias, fueran cuales fueran, que le aquejaban, manteniéndose enfocado en la experiencia de Quentin como para darle protagonismo a su atribulada mente. Y así, amortiguar el vacío que ambos sentían sin saberlo.

Stark puso manos a la obra en su proyecto, jugaron a la ciencia y le dijo que triunfarían, que con su ingenio y el dinero, los limites eran inalcanzables, y juntos demostrarían que Stark Industries, era más que una antigua empresa que fabricaba armas.

Tal vez Tony lo olvidó durante su presentación.

Quizá los nervios le robaron las palabras.

Probablemente no pudo recordar el nombre del proyecto, y por ello lo rebautizo como B.R.E.A.

Tal vez lo forzaron a llevarse el crédito.

Posiblemente por eso, él se quedó arreglado, vestido de traje y con el discurso atascado en la mente, una vez que Tony decidió no llamarlo al escenario.

Y supo que debía irse, cuando a causa de la infame Pepper Potts, a Tony se le apago la mirada.

Quentin Beck no volvió a pisar Stark Industries, agradeciendo de corazón a Tony por enseñarle otra de sus lecciones; la vida es una perra, y él, bueno, nunca sabría cuándo comenzó a valer tan poco.

Ignoró sus mensajes, repitiéndose que debía aprender a odiarlo, que el mismo fue quien le infundió y luego le arrancó la vida, que fue un siniestro plan embustero, menospreciado por aquel a quien había amado, pero traicionando sus principios mientras por las noches, se desvivía al recordar sus labios, de esos venturosos días donde no importaba más que un abrazo y un café.

Solo Dios supo cuánto lloró por su causa, cuanta desolación se abarrotó en sus huesos mientras lo días iban con convencional flujo, hundiéndose en las memorias hasta un punto de no retorno, y ánimo en estado crítico, en el que, sin fuerzas, no podía ni maldecirlo como Stark le había instruido.

La última vez que hablaron, Tony le repitió hasta el cansancio ser un inepto, le prometió que fue una decisión desesperada a favor de la empresa, fortuita y él a causa de la amargura le dijo "Ya se por qué Pepper te dejó" le rugió sin riendas que era un hijo de puta, egoísta, sin la capacidad de ver por quien no fuera él. Prometiendo curarse él mismo los desgarres.

Tal vez por ello Tony procuró a Peter con tal diligencia, por ello renunció a su casco y su armadura y optó por sembrar bayas, por eso nunca fue capaz de negarle algo a Morgan, porque en su muy magullada y trozada conciencia, no podía romper estos corazones, ni uno más.

Probablemente, si, quizá. Quizá fuera ello, lo que lo orillo a chasquear los dedos, lo que le dio la fuerza para probar, que no era lo que Beck predicó alguna vez, y que si Dios se apiadaba, cuando se levantara de entre los muertos, Quentin le creería.

Quentin lo perdonaría.


End file.
